Marshall's Guilt
by Marshall-Lee's-girl2000
Summary: Fionna begins to get worried about Marshall Lee when he goes missing. But Fionna is determined to find him. When she does find him something terrible happens in the land of Aaa. Its up to Fionna, Cake, And Marshall to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
Where are you?

Fionna pouted as she sat on a log, "I can't believe him! He didn't even say goodbye!" Cake; Fionna's sister rolled her eyes, "I'm sure vampire boy is fine." Fi got up and paced back and forth. "What makes you think that?" The magical cat shrugged, "I dunno, He's a vampire, He is almost immortal." Fionna snapped her fingers with a not so bright idea. "I've got it! we will go to the NightoSphere and see if he is there!" Fi immeditatly began drawing a smiley face on the wall and threw bug milk at it. "Maloso vobis cum et cum spiritum!" The smiley face split in two and opened a portal to the NightOsphere. "Uh, Fi i don't think this is a good idea an-" Before cake could say anything more Fionna grabbed her paw a jumped into the portal that led to the NightOsphere.  
Cake held her head, "Ow! I think i hit something." Fi got up and brushed off. "Your fine so lets just go." Cake mumbled and followed her younger sister. "Ok, so lets go check Marshalls mom's dungon." Cakes tail fluffed up and frizzed out. "Fionna i dont think thats a good idea." Fionna new something was up over there in the dungons because cake only says her full name when she is mad, sad or scared. "I'll go check it out!" Fi said jogging off to the castle. "Oh, No you don't! Not with out me!" Cake said growing big, and picking up Fionna. "Cake!" Fi said grumpily. Then she had another idea. Fi dug into her green backpack and took out some tuna. "Sweet Babies!" Cake said putting down Fi and turning her normal size. "I've been saving it for you." Fi said with a smile. "Thanks Fi!" The magical cat said grabbing the tuna and eating it. Fionna smiled and snuck off to the castle when her sister wasnt looking.

**A/N:** Ok, So this is the first chapter && i hope you guys liked it. I left a little cliff hanger too. I will be updating soon too! No mean reveiws please. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**  
Lets Talk

Fi soon tired of jogging so she began to run. "I need to find him. What will i do without him?" she whispered to herself. She repeated this over and over in her head. Quickly she glanced back and saw a blurry figure in the distance following her. Her heart began beat faster. It felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She arrived at the castle. It's dark, weary look made her shiver. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "She isn't here" The deep voice said. The voice sound muffled like it had something over or in its mouth. "Who are you?" Fionna finally said. The hand slowly moved off of her shoulder. "You don't need to know who i am." The muffled voice replied. She started to shake a little bit, But she told her self no. She is a strong adventuress and is very brave and outgoing. Occasionally thats what she told everyone in Aaa, including The vampire King. " Yes i do!" Her voice  
grew stronger. She could feel it breathing down her neck. She turned around ready to give what ever it was a good punch in the face but nothing was there. "Am i dreaming?" She said out loud. _No_, _no I couldn't be! I felt it1 I heard it!_ She thought to herself. Slowly, she began walking again. Guards tormented her. "Lets see what you got little girl" One guard said. She clenched her fist. "Just let me in! Please I would like to see Mrs. Abadeer!" The guard pushed her into another. "Hey! Watch it!" The guard yelled. Thats it she had it. Fionna grabbed the two demons guards and smacked their heads together. "Problem solved." She said slyly.

-X~x~X~x-

"Who dares to enter my castle!" A lady screamed at she stood up from her throne. "Me!" Fi said loud and clearly. The big monster shrunk down t normal size when she saw Fi. "Fionna!" Mrs. Abadeer said grabbing her hand "Such a pleasure to see!" Fionna snatched her hand back. "Hi." She said. Fi glanced over at the big statue of Mrs. Abadeer's family, she read them to herself: Hunson Abadeer, Mrs. Abadeer, and... She noticed two staute has been smashed to the ground. She read the names below the smashed statuses. "Marshall lee Abadeer, And Marceline Abadeer." Her face went blank "Marshall has a sister?" Mrs. Abadeer Smiled. "Yes! He never told you?" Fi scratched her head. "Uh, no" Mrs. Abadeer's face turned red. "All that boy does is embarrasses me! I can't stand him!" Fionna crossed her arms. "not true!" Mrs. Abadeer looked rather surprised. "You like him don't you?" She said with a smirk. Fi's face turned red. "No." But in her head she was thinking to herself, Why? Why does she bother with him? He will never understand her feelings for him. Never. Not a vampire like him at least. Mrs. Abadeer groaned. "Okay, kid" She said getting annoyed with Fionna's daydreaming. Fi snapped out of it. "Alright Mrs. Abadeer" She said, Her voice growing stern and strong. "Where is he?" Mr. Abadeer's eyes turned a blood shot red. "Where is who?" Fi pulled her sword out of her back pack. "Marshall!" She screamed loud enough so that Marshall's mom got the message that she wan't playing around. The lady's face grew angry. But with that angry face came a laugh, A horriful laugh. "Sweet Cakes, He gone don't bother looking." Fionna's face turned pale. "What do you mean? You killed your own son! The only one who had trust in you? And you let him down?" Mrs. Abadeer stood in silence then she grew big, into a monster Fionna has never seen before. The monster lady grabbed Fi a squished her. Everything went blurry. Her vision failed her. The that was it. She gave in. Everything went black.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is the 2nd chapter && i hope you all liked it! I left a little cliffy too! And sorry if i make spelling Mistakes i'm not very good spelling!(:


	3. Stay with me

**Chapter: 3  
Stay with me**

"Fionna?" something poked her. She opened her eyes slowly. "What the-" She got up and brushed herself off. It was Cake. "Fi? Was that tuna a distraction so you could sneak off?" The cat crossed her arms. Fionna held her head. "Yes!" She admitted, "Just get me out of here! I feel like my heart is in my throat." Cake nodded. She was pleased that Fi admitted to her "Crime". "Key hand!" Cake said turning her paw into the shape of a key and unlocking the cell door. Fi walked out and looked around. "What are you looking for? Let's get the lump out of here!" Fionna crossed her arms. "Cake! We came here for a reason!" The magical cat scratched her head. "Hehe, Right." Fi was upset that cake really didn't give two lumps about Marshall Lee. But just because her cat wouldn't help didn't mean that the adventurer would back down. "Cake. Why don't you care about him?" Fionna said with curiosity. "Because" The cat hissed. Fionna shook her head. "Let's get out of here and look for him." The cat agreed and the two ran down the line of cells searching for Marshall.

~X-x-X-x-X~

"HISSS!" Thats all Fi needed to hear, she booked it down the hall. "Marshall?" She said anxiously. The hisses grew louder, but then she heard talking. She slowed down to a tip-toe. "Do you hear that Cake?" The cat's ear grew big so she could hear the talking. The voice said, "Haha! You see? You two a fools! You are stupid vampires! That's all! You and your sister! Look at you two! Helpless little dweebs!" Fionna face turned bright red with anger. She drew her sword. "Fionna! We got trouble! My tail is totally frizzing out!" Cake said poking her sister to get her attention. "I'll go check it out" Fi said moving towards the hissing and the voice. She didn't run. She wanted to keep her cover and make it a sneak attack. Cake thought it was a good plan since they we're in the NightOsphere and this person was probably a lot stronger than the two of them put together. Cake wanted to get out there so bad. You could see it in her face. But she wasn't letting her little sister die or get hurt. No matter what the price cake wouldn't leave Fionna's side.

~X-x-X-x-X~

"Fi-" Cake stopped talking because she knew she was going to upset her little sister. "Hm?" Fionna said looking back. Cake kept running but said nothing. "Whatever" Fi said coming to a stop. Cake looked at her, "whats the hold up?" Then the magical cat looked forward and gasped. Fionna face turned pale. "N-no!" She fell to the ground. At the end of the hallway one cell stood out, Preferably the one Marshall Lee the Vampire King was in. Fionna held the bars with a tear streaming down her face. "key hand?" Cake said glancing at Fionna. "Yes!" Cake nodded and turned her into the shape of a key and stuck it into the keyhole unlocking the lock. "M-marshall?" Fionna said running up to him silently. His eyes were closed. "Is he alive? We he isnt 'Alive' he is dead but not dead dead. Oh you know what i mean!" Cake asked. "he is still with us we need to get out of here. But its going to be a challenge." Cake suddenly came up with an idea. "We up & out of here, then take a right onto the boulevard. From there, we can open the portal because no one goes over there." Cakes plan was rather neat so Fi decided to follow it. Up & out they went, Then they took a right onto the boulevard. From there, Fionna took some of the bug milk out of her bag, Drew the smiley face, drenched it in bug milk and chanted, "MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM."

**A/N: **Okay, hope you liked the third chapter! ^_^ The forth chapter should be interesting. & Yes i put Marceline in the story! :3


End file.
